Users are able to locate relevant websites and other content using a search engine. There are different types of searches. Some searches seek a particular answer to a question (e.g., what is the largest city in Kansas?) and other searches seek to learn about a topic (e.g., how does a space elevator work?). Users may struggle to formulate queries that return search results that are helpful. Some search engines suggest popular queries (based on previous queries submitted to the search engine) that a user can submit instead of writing their own query. However, the popular queries are often related to the same topic or subject matter and produce similar results. The popular queries do not help the user formulate a query that returns search results related to comparatively unpopular topics.